Tale of Two Lovers
by mangamichelle12
Summary: While traveling to the set of a new show, Kyoko and Ren are thrown back in time to try to prevent the tragic deaths of Kagome and Inuyasha who are torn apart by the machinations of a jealous rival. Pairings:Inu / Kag & Kyoko / Ren
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the any of the characters mentioned in this story. Even if I wished I did. Anyways, on to the story.

Kyoko was fast asleep, when her cell phone rings.

"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring."

Over and over again until Kyoko falls out of bed, anime style, trying to answer the phone. "Thump."

"Hello?" She said sleepily. "KYOKO, COME TO THE OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" the President exclaimed.

"Yes Sir!" So Kyoko quickly got ready and ran faster than she did on the bike. When she finally got to the office, Ren snidely said, "Took you long enough."

Then the president said, "I have a new assignment for both of you," he smiled evilly.

"So what's this about? Where is the script?" asked Ren.

"The assignment is in Kyoto and because of the secrecy surrounding the assignment; the scripts will only be given once you are on site." Kyoko was about to ask what the assignment was about, then the president quickly said. "That is all. You will leave first thing tomorrow morning."

After Ren and Kyoko left the office, Kyoko then exclaimed, "Wait, how am I going to get to Kyoto?" "I'll take you since we have to go the same location anyway. I'll pick you up at 8 am," said Ren.

**The Next Day**

HONK, HONK!

"I'm coming!" yells Kyoko as she runs out with her suitcase. Ren puts Kyoko's suitcase in the SUV he rented for the trip. Then they drove off to Kyoto.

They drove all day, and while passing through and abandoned village, the SUV's engine starts making a funny sound. Ren stopped the car and popped the hood when the car began to have smoke coming from the under the hood.

TSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

"Kyoko you call the president and tell him that the car broke down in the middle of nowhere, while call a tow truck to try to get it to a mechanic."

Ren calls for a tow truck but the tow truck operator tells him that he won't be able to get to them until tomorrow morning. In the meantime, Kyoko calls the president to tell him about the situation they are in.

"Kyoko, where are you, the studio in Kyoto is calling me to find out where you are?"

"Sorry sir, but the SUV Ren rented broke down on us in the middle of nowhere and the tow truck won't be able to pick us up until tomorrow."

"Ahh, gee that's too bad. I'll call the studio to tell them the hold up. In the meantime get some rest wherever you are. Bye." CLICK.

"So, what did the president say?" "He just said to get some rest wherever we are."

"Did he say anything about helping us?" "No, he said he would tell the studio about the hold up but when I was about to ask if he could send a car to pick us up, he hung up on me before I could ask." "Well, it's going to be dark soon, why don't we use one of the huts for shelter tonight." So Ren went to look for shelter, while Kyoko went to look for food.

That night, while sitting in front of the fire, Ren and Kyoko felt a chill wind blow threw the hut making the fire flicker and sending a chill of unease threw both Ren and Kyoko.

Then they heard 2 heavy knocks by the entrance of the hut.

When they looked up, they saw an old woman wearing the clothes of a priestess from the past. Her face was lined with passage of time and her silver hair was streaked with black.

"What are you doing staying in this abandoned village? It's the night of the full moon and this place is cursed. If you know what's good for you, you will leave immediately."

"I'm sorry but our SUV broke down and we have no where else to go," Kyoko said.

"It's too dangerous for you to be here; don't you know the legend of the hanyo and his priestess?" "Isn't that the story of the half demon Inuyasha and Lady Kikyo?"

"So you don't know the story of Inuyasha and his true love Lady Kagome?" the ancient woman said.

"As you already know the story of Inuyasha and Kikyo, this story takes place after Lady Kikyo dies. Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyo. Kagome was forced down the Well of Souls by a demon that was trying to take the Shikon Jewel which was inside of Kagome since her birth. When she emerged from the well with the demon, unbeknownst to her, Kagome found herself in the very distant past. While fleeing from the demon who was trying to take the Jewel, she found the half demon Inuyasha on a tree with an arrow stuck to him. She freed Inuyasha who then saved her. Later, another demon stole the Shikon Jewel from within Kagome. While the demon was trying to flee with the Jewel, Kagome used an arrow to try to take the jewel from the demon and instead fragmented the Jewel in thousands of pieces which scattered all over the place. Inuyasha and Kagome journeyed all over the place with a band of friends which they made while journeying to recover the shards. During the journey Inuyasha and Kagome eventually fell in love. After a perilous battle and after destroying the Shikon Jewel, Inuyasha and Kagome were eventually wed. They lived in this village, until one day, a young monk passing through the village fell in love with Kagome. His name was Hitaru. Hitaru thought that Kagome was enslaved to Inuyasha. So at the meal before he left, he slipped something into Kagome's drink which made it look like Kagome had died. Inuyasha, who was very suspicious of the young monk, knew that Hitaru had "killed" his beloved mate. So he killed the monk in a desperate battle to avenge Kagome's death. When the battle was over, he went over to Kagome's side and used his own blade to kill himself so that he could be with her in death. As soon as Inuyasha died, Kagome woke up from her death sleep and seeing her beloved, dead, she decided to live on for her and her beloved and wandered the earth waiting for the return of her beloved mate."

"How horrible," said Kyoko as tears came to her eyes, while Ren sat quietly thinking of the story that was told. "What happened to Kagome? Did she eventually die?"

"No one knows, however the village is said to be haunted by the spirits of this story. On the night of the full moon it is said that travelers may pass through a portal to this distant past. That is why it's dangerous for you to be here. You may stay here tonight, but do not leave this hut," the ancient woman said quietly while leaving the hut in the sudden mist.

"Wait, where are you going?" said Kyoko. When Kyoko looked again, the ancient woman was gone as if she had never been there.

Kyoko, hoping to catch up to the old priestess, ran after her into the mysterious mist.

"KYOKO, WAIT! THE OLD WOMAN SAID TO STAY IN THE HUT!" yelled Ren as he ran after Kyoko into the mist.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kyoko and Ren came out of the mist, they suddenly found themselves in the middle of the forest in broad day light.

KYOKO POV:

"What just happened? Where am I? How the Hell did this happened?" I thought to myself. Then I looked over at Ren and was glad to see that I wasn't alone and confused.

"Where are we, Ren?"

"I don't know! You're the one who ran after the crazy old lady! Now what the hell did you get us into?"

"What do you mean, I got us into?"

But before Ren could answer, I heard a noise in the distance which sounded like people coming toward us.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I yelled out. Suddenly Ren, grabbed my arm with one hand and covered my mouth with the other hand, and whispered in my ear, "What're you doing? We don't know if these people will try to kill us. We don't even know where we are." I turned around to yell at him, when I realized that I was in his arms and we were so close to him that I could see the concern for me that was in his eyes. I looked into his eyes, and I felt like I was about to drown in his eyes. I pushed him away and turned away from him, before I did something stupid and before he could see me start to blush.

Suddenly, a man and woman came upon us dressed in the clothes of a monk and a lady from a long time ago. I couldn't help but stare at them, and they in turn were staring at us.

END POV

After a long, tense silence, Ren decided that he should ask where the hell they were.

"Excuse me, but do you know where we are? As you can see, we're not from around here and we would appreciate any assistance that you could provide us," said Ren.

"Oh, I'm sorry for our rudeness, my name is Sango and this is my husband Miroku. You must be from Kagome's time. Come with us to the village and maybe Kagome can help you get back to your own time."

Kyoko's eyes widened and then she whispered to Ren, "Wasn't that the name of the girl who fell in love with the demon in the story that crazy old lady told us?"

Ren whispered back, "I think so. Do you think we traveled back in time? Either way, they seem to know a way for us to get back to our own time."

"Are you coming? By the way, what were your names?" asked Sango.

"I'm sorry, my name is Ren Tsuruga and this is Kyoko Mogami." Ren replied.

"Shall we be on our way?" Miroku said as he patted his wife's behind. She quickly turned and slapped him on the cheek.

"What? It's cursed, I say, cursed," said Miroku as he rubbed the handprint on his face.

"Yeah right, that particular curse was removed when Naraku died; you just like being a lecherous monk."

"Ex-monk, my dear, ex-monk. Monks don't get married."

"Whatever, let's just go."

Ren and Kyoko covered their mouths as they tried very hard not to laugh as they all walked toward the village.


	3. Chapter 3

As the group walks in to the village, Ren and Kyoko are amazed that the village that they last saw as abandoned was full of life with people working, children playing and animal noises all around. As amazed as they were, the people couldn't help but stopping and staring at Ren and Kyoko's outlandish clothes. Ren and Kyoko could hear people whispering and staring as they passed different cottages in the village.

"Who are those people?" "Why are they dressed so unusually?" "They look like they could be from Lady Kagome's land?" "Do you think they could be trouble?"

Finally they walked to the largest home in the village, and see an unusual couple walking toward them. The young woman was dressed in the clothing of the times however she had a strength about her that was unusual compared to the other women in the village. The young man was unusual in that he had long silver hair and dog ears instead of human ears. The young lady walked up to them and said, "It looks like you're a long way from home." "Hey Kagome, Miroku and I were walking in the forest and we found these two arguing. They look like they could be from your time," Sango said matter-of-factly.

"Really, I couldn't tell except from those exceptional pants of hers," Miroku said under his breath, while Sango slapped him on his cheek. Sango storms off in a huff, with Miroku running after her to try to calm her down.

"What did Sango mean by your time? Aren't you from around here, wherever here is," asked Kyoko.

"It's a long story which I can tell you later. By the way, name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my husband Inuyasha. And you are?"

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Kyoko Mogami and this is my associate, Ren Tsuruga," replied Kyoko.

"No way, Ren Tsuruga! OH MY GOD! I loved watching you on TV! Oh, wow, can I have your autograph?"

"KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha as he pulled out a rusty, old sword which suddenly turned into a giant sword. Ren takes a step back, pulling Kyoko behind him.

"Inuyasha, Sit!" yells Kagome as Inuyasha suddenly falls flat on the floor, face first.

"Whatcha do that for?"

"Because you were being jealous and stupid. Ren Tsuruga is a very famous actor from my time and I was really excited to meet a celebrity."

"You still didn't have to act like that, stupid wench," Inuyasha grumbled to the floor. This earned him another trip to the floor.

"I'm sorry, please excuse my husband. We've only been married for a short time and he is overly protective and gets jealous easily. Please come inside, you must be hungry. We can discuss your situation after we eat. I promise he won't do that again."

"What do you mean I'm not gonna do it again? What you're doing inviting these people into our home? KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha, as Kagome led Kyoko and Ren into the house.

After the meal, Ren and Kyoko began to tell their tale of how they got there however they carefully edited the story the old priestess told. Kagome and Inuyasha were silent for a while and then Kagome said, "I don't understand how you came to be here, but I can say is that you are probably both meant to do something here and probably won't be able to go back until you've done whatever you're supposed to do. In the meantime, you are both welcome to stay in our home until we figure out how to get you back. It's getting late and you are both probably tired. We can discuss this situation more in the morning."

"Thank you Lady Kagome. We'll see you in the morning," replied Ren. When Ren and Kyoko were alone, Kyoko then asked Ren, "Why did you edit the story the old priestess told us? It might help them to know what is going to happen."

"Because I think that may be what we were sent back in time to do. We need to prevent these two soul mates from being separated again."

"Ooohhh. Then we need to keep a look out for this priest who destroys everything."

"Right. I think its best that you stick by Lady Kagome and I'll try to stick by Inuyasha's side. That way we have the best chance of preventing the tragedy from happening."

"Good idea. Well, good night Ren, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Kyoko, sleep well."

The next morning, Ren awoke and saw Kyoko was still asleep. He leaned over Kyoko and said, "Kyoko, wake up." Kyoko rolled over and made Ren lose his balance and so when she woke up she was nose to nose with Ren in his arms. "AAHHH, what're you doing Ren?" "Nothing, I was trying to wake you up and when you rolled over I lost balance and this happened." Inuyasha and Kagome then walked in to the room and he said, "You're really going to try to do this in my house? Very classy." Kyoko quickly pushed Ren away and left the room blushing madly. Kagome ran after Kyoko and then Ren said to Inuyasha, "It's not what it looks like. I just lost my balance." "Sure, you just keep telling yourself that. Just don't pull that stuff in my house." "I'm telling you nothing happened!"

Outside, Kagome caught up with Kyoko and said, "Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?" "No, there is nothing to talk about; it's not what it looked like." "You love him don't you?" asked Kagome. "NO! Love is the last thing on my mind," exclaimed Kyoko looking completely horrified. "Ok, just know I'm here if you want to talk about," replied Kagome as she took Kyoko back into the house.


End file.
